


oh my god (they were roommates)

by periwinkleparagraphs



Series: romance requests [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Not Beta Read, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinkleparagraphs/pseuds/periwinkleparagraphs
Summary: Sayaka's roommate is really pretty.Sayaka is very tired.Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Series: romance requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025452
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	oh my god (they were roommates)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: KyoSaya Dorm mates au 
> 
> (follow me on tumblr @sayaka-mikis-fire-extinguisher)

The last thing Sayaka expected when she went to college was that she’d fall in love with her roommate. 

Honestly, she had never expected to fall in love with a girl to begin with. 

But it was 2 a.m. and she was staring at said roommate, who was, in fact, a girl and she had never wanted to kiss someone so badly. 

She hadn’t even been this crazy about Kyousuke. 

(Madoka would get a kick out of that.) 

“Something the matter with my face?” Kyoko - the source of Sayaka’s problems - was sitting across the table. They were separated by a few feet of notes, textbooks, and candy wrappers, having been “studying” for the past few hours. The one class they shared was having an early midterm and neither of them were really prepared. 

She was tired, a little delirious, and had it really bad for Kyoko. Because of that, her impulse control was shot. Without thinking, she propped her head up with her hand and replied. 

“There’s nothing wrong with your face.” Kyoko raised an eyebrow, clearly shocked the reply hadn’t been a playful insult. Sayaka couldn’t resist going further. “I actually think it’s really pretty.”

Kyoko just stared at her for a second, her mouth opening and closing like she didn’t know what to say. It almost looked like she was blushing.

Sayaka giggled. “What? You’re like the prettiest girl I’ve ever met.”

Kyoko immediately went from flustered to scowling. 

“What?” Sayaka was panicking a bit. 

“Cut it out.” 

Sayaka blinked. She didn’t really know what she had expected, but Kyoko looked  _ pissed _ . 

“Haha, so funny. Straight girl makes fun of her gay roommate by flirting with her.” She narrowed her eyes and popped some M&Ms. “It’s not as funny as you think it is. Knock it off.”

Sayaka blinked again. 

“Oh my god Kyoko,” Sayaka thudded her head on her desk. “I wasn’t joking.”

“Oh, really?” She could  _ hear _ the eyeroll. 

“Yes, really!” Sayaka looked back up. “I’m not even straight.”

“You said you were!” Kyoko threw her arms in the air. 

“Yeah I thought I was!” Sayaka shot up from her chair.

“How was I supposed to know that?!” 

“I don’t know, but it was all your fault!”

“Oh.” For the second time, Kyoko seemed to be at a loss for words. 

“Yeah.” Sayaka slid back into her chair.

There was an awkward silence. 

“So, umm…” Sayaka cleared her throat. “Do you wanna go on a date with me?” 

“Why not?” Kyoko sighed and threw a pack of gummy bears at her. “After all, I am the prettiest girl you’ve ever seen.”

“Ew, I take that back,” Sayaka opened the gummies and stuck her tongue out. “Mami’s cuter.”

“No take backs,” Kyoko wagged her finger, but then paused. “Actually you’re right, she is.”

“Right?” Sayaka sighed. “But I think I’m the luckiest.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I have a date with you.” Sayaka knew it was sappy, but again, she was tired and running on the high of everything that had happened. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Kyoko was trying hard not to blush which made Sayaka giggle even more. “Now can we actually finish studying? You made me do this, but you’re so distracted.”

“Oh! I completely forgot about that.”

“You’re a mess.”

“You’re the one who agreed to go out with me so…”

“Yeah, whatever,” Kyoko muttered, looking at her notebook to avoid looking at Sayaka. If she had looked up, she would’ve seen her buzzing with excitement. 

There was no way she was gonna pass this exam. 


End file.
